


Love Bites

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Scorpius discovers that he has been unable to charm away all the love bites Hugo left on him the previous night. Hugo isn't unhappy about this.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Written for [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/pseuds/my_thestral)'s birthday! Hope you like it, honey! <3

Scorpius let out a soft groan when his shoulder popped as he raised his arms above his head. His back ached, as did his knees. It was far from a bad ache, though, he considered as he arched his back, stretching his muscles. Flexing his shoulders and arching his spine sent tiny frissons of pain through him, but they felt _so_ good. Landing back on the bed, he smiled when he heard an amused sound from beside him. He turned to see a pair of warm brown eyes watching him from a cocoon of blankets.

“Alright?”

Hugo’s voice was rough with sleep, sending a jolt through Scorpius’s stomach. He considered the question for a few seconds before answering.

“Yes, I think I am.”

“‘s good.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes as Hugo flopped an arm over his chest and promptly closed his eyes again. _Typical_. He cleared his throat pointedly.

“Hugo?”

Hugo’s eyebrows drew down in a scowl that almost had Scorpius chuckling in response. “Sleeping.”

Scorpius sighed. “Fine.”

Lifting Hugo’s arm, he wriggled out from beneath it before dropping it back to the bed. One of Hugo’s eyes cracked open, but at the sight of Scorpius’s raised eyebrow, he closed it again. Scorpius shook his head.

“I’m going to shower,” he announced to the room in general.

“‘kay.”

Scorpius padded into the bathroom without a second glance back. If this was how Hugo chose to start the day, then that was his prerogative. Leaning into the shower recess, he started the water flowing before moving to stand before the full-length mirror while he waited for the water to warm. Turning this way and that, Scorpius examined himself carefully.

He had always considered himself to be just on the wrong side of average. He was incredibly pale – not fashionably pale, but spent-too-many-summers-indoors pale – his fringe flopped into his eyes if he didn’t keep it magically gelled into position, and he had inherited his father’s knobbly knees. Add to that the fact that he had barely made it to the average height for his age group, and he really wasn’t all that much of a catch, he figured. It seemed that Hugo Weasley, of all people, disagreed, though.

Leaning closer to the mirror, Scorpius could just make out the pale purple remains of a series of bruises. They began on his throat and trailed down his abdomen, getting darker over his nipples, and lightening again as they trailed over his stomach. A deep blush bloomed on his cheeks as he realised that he had been unable to charm away all of the evidence of what he and Hugo had gotten up to the night before. Reaching upwards, he grasped the handle of the medicine cabinet so he could retrieve the bruise balm, but was prevented.

“Leave them.”

Scorpius turned, his hand still caught beneath Hugo’s on the cabinet. Hugo stood just behind him, his curly auburn hair sticking out in every direction.

“‘Leave them’?”

Hugo nodded, his eyes fixed on Scorpius’ chest. “Leave them. Trust me.”

His other hand moved to rest on the small of Scorpius’ back. With a little added pressure, he managed to turn Scorpius around to face him fully.

“I like them.”

Scorpius’ hand dropped from the cabinet. “You like them.”

The medium brown of Hugo’s eyes seemed to darken a little as his gaze trailed down Scorpius’ chest. The blush on Scorpius’ cheeks deepened at the sight, but he held still, allowing Hugo to look him over.

“Of course I like them. I spent a lot of time creating them, after all.”

Despite the fact that he knew that his face must be an as-yet-undiscovered shade of bright red, Scorpius discovered that he couldn’t quite bring himself to break eye contact once their eyes met. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he read desire in Hugo’s gaze. His heart beating a little too quickly, he took a small step forward.

“I’ll keep them on one condition.”

Hugo’s eyes darkened further when Scorpius allowed him to slide both his hands down to cup his arse. “Yeah?”

Tilting his head back so Hugo had full access to his throat, Scorpius closed his eyes. “Make some more.”


End file.
